Data storage devices, such as disc drives, are used to store digital data to a recording medium. Typically, the recording medium (e.g., disc medium) and circuitry for operating the data storage device are contained in a protective housing. Operation of such data storage devices may be adversely affected from high internal water vapor concentration and air contaminants within the housing.